Game of Kat and Mouse
by Drink the Bleach
Summary: What happens when a bipolar girl drops into Wonderland? Hilarity ensues and... romance? Yes, of course romance! OCX? fic. R&R plz. Rated M for language and some violence
1. Lost in this Wonderful Wonder World

"Owww, my poor little head," I grumbled as I rubbed the growing lump on the top of my head. I looked up, from where I fell, I suppose, and had to shield my eyes from the blinding rays of the sun above me. I got up and brushed some dirt off of my jeans and glanced around to see if there was anybody who heard my awkwardly girly screams. Nope.

_Great, the one time nobody hears my obnoxious screams is when I have no clue where the heck I am, _I thought bitterly as I began to stomp angrily through the woods in what direction I could only guess was north. _Ugh, where the heck is this place anyways? I'm like in a freaking maze of never-ending trees! _

"Hey! Somebody! Anybody! Hello? Is _anybody _there?" I yelled while I walked through the woods, hoping somebody would hear. _Maybe a serial killer will hear me, though, and chop me up and serve me for dinner at a local 'cannibals only' diner, _I thought in my usual "depressing mood." It was one of the many things that made people not want to hang out with me, but I don't care. Who needs them anyways? Oh yeah, that's right, I do.

"Ugh! Why can't anyone hear me? What kind of place is this? I just want to go ho- Aaahhh!" I shouted as I stubbed my toe on a sharp rock. I then proceeded to yell random profanity I had picked up over the years into the sunny sky. After I got over the pain, I slumped down under the shade of a tree and tried to think of something to do about my predicament.

_Oh yeah! I have a cell phone, _I thought to myself as I face palmed in sheer stupidity. I reached into my pocket only to find that the phone I had just recently received for good behavior had been crushed, probably by my big butt when I fell. _Well, that figures, _I thought as I threw the scraps as far as I could, which was only a measly ten feet. But it was far enough for the piece of junk to be out of my sight.

I huffed in annoyance and slouched against the tree trunk. How the heck did I get here anyways? Let's see, I remember running from the party after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named said those certain words that shall never ever be repeated again, and then I remember some weird black hole thing opening under me and then I fell and landed on my head.

"Oh, okay, so I must be in another world that sucks in random girls using a black hole-abyss-never-ending-thing and drops them in completely random places without anywhere to go," I said to myself. "Ugh! That doesn't make any sense at all!" I yelled and kicked my feet in frustration.

"Okay, okay, let's just stay calm. There has to be _somebody _here," I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves. "Hey, this is actually kind of working." I sighed in relief. I put my head down and closed my eyes for some rest. When I opened my eyes again it was night, and it was freezing.

_Oh great, now I'm not only lost, but I can't see anything and I'm cold too. My life officially sucks,_ I thought with a shiver. I got up and stretched and walked around some more. _This is so pointless I'm gonna die in these woods It's gonna be a very lonely, and sad death. Nobody will even remember me. Well, maybe my parents, but they have Makayla to worry with, so even with them I'll soon be forgotten. Okay, I need to stop thinking all of these depressing thoughts because it's really bringing me down, and that's the last thing I need right now, _I perked up and started walking faster.

I trudged up a hill and pouted that my new shoes were getting dirty, but all thoughts in my head vanished when I saw a light up ahead. It looked kind of like a campfire, and I ran towards the glorious light.

"Yes!" I shouted as I ran into the camp. There was a small fire and a tent pitched up next to it. My eyes watered at the beauty of finding at least some kind of civilization, and I smacked myself so I wouldn't cry. There was a guy beside the fire, who was looking at me with a mix of surprise on his face, then it turned to wonder, and then he smiled this big dumb grin in my direction.

"Um, s-sorry I just screamed like that," I muttered out and looked at my feet with a mock apologetic look because why should I feel sorry when I just found a form of life after hours of searching? Who cares if I just jumped into his camp out of nowhere? I didn't, and by the look on his face right now he didn't care either.

"That's okay. Who are you?" he asked. _Wow, way to get right to the point,_ I thought.

"Eh, um, I'm Kat." I said shrugging in a way that made me look all cool and nonchalant.

"I'm Ace! What are you doing here? Are you an outsider?"

"I don't know. I fell from the sky or something, and I don't even know where I am. But, um, I'm glad to meet you Ace." That could be the most truthful thing I've said in a long time, especially the part about being glad to meet Ace. Anyways, what kind of name was Ace? It wasn't really a bad name because it sounded totally cool, but it's the first time I've ever heard about somebody named Ace.

"Well, then I guess I'm the first person you've met in Wonderland. In that case, welcome to Wonderland!" Ace practically shouted. Then he stood up and gave me a big bear hug. It was surprisingly pleasant and I blushed like crazy because not only was Ace a total stranger, but he was a totally hot stranger. When he let go of me he held me out at arm's length and he looked at me funny, like he was inspecting me. I fidgeted under his gaze and stepped out of his grasp.

"Hey, Ace do you know how to get out of these woods?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope." He said with that dumb grin again. My shoulders slumped and I let out a little wail. Why did I have to run into such an idiot? Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.

"Oh, okay then. Well do you have any idea where we are? Do you have some way to contact somebody to help us get out of here? Can you even point me in the direction of other people?" I asked with desperation clear in my voice.

"Nope, nope, and nope." He said again and laughed heartily at the face I made when he answered. "But don't worry, you can spend the night with me and when it's morning we'll find the way to the Clock Tower. I always do eventually. Or maybe we'll end up back at the Heart Castle, or maybe even at the Amusement Park. Oh, I hope we don't end up at the Hatter Mansion because this one time…" I listed to him ramble on for a while before establishing that I wasn't getting anywhere tonight and accepted his offer to stay with him. I was lying in the farthest corner of the tent from Ace as I started drifting off.

_Man, this guy is pretty weird. It took me forever to get him to stay way over there and get the heck off of me. What's with this guy hugging all over me when he barely even knows my name? Oh well, at least tomorrow we'll meet some other people. I wonder if they're all as weird as Ace? Nah, there's no way anybody could be weirder than this guy,_ I thought as I drifted away. Of course how was I supposed to know that things would, in fact, only get weirder from here on out?

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so here is the first chapter of my first fanfic. Well I had wrote another fanfic, but I took it down so it doesn't count. But I totally expect to finish this one. Sorry for any mistakes or anything. Reviews are always appreciated and of course constructive criticism is welcomed.


	2. Julius Doesn't Like Kat

Disclaimer: I do not own any HNKNA characters. I only own Kat.

Thank you NekoKat3 for reviewing. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>"I said I was sorry. How long are you going to be mad at me?" This is what I heard as I stormed through the woods in a frenzy trying to get away from that total creep, otherwise known as Ace. I was starting to calm down a little, but then he would say what he did wasn't so bad and it would make me get angry all over again. I really think it would be in his best interest to just shut up for a while.<p>

I was continuing to parade through the forest blindly when something scraped my arm and when I looked down and saw blood I almost screamed, but Ace clamped his hand over my mouth and put his index finger in front of his lips and made a 'shhh' motion. I just nodded and decided to hit him later for touching me like this because his eyes were now serious and not lively and humorous like last night. It didn't fit his face really well; I like him better with his carefree eyes.

While I debated in my head whether he looked better with carefree eyes or serious eyes, Ace had moved me behind some bushes and took his hand off of my mouth.

"I know you're probably still mad at me, but you need to be quiet. Okay?" He said the last part in his usual tone, but his eyes were still wary of danger so I just nodded and watched him leave.

_Oh, wow. I mean, I know I've only known Ace for a night, but I would've never thought he could have a serious side to him. Hmmm, I wonder what he was being so weird about. I wonder if he's mad that I wouldn't talk to him even though he was being so nice. Oh, I hope he's not mad because he's like the only person I've met in this place and I don't know what I'd do without him. Maybe I'd get eaten by a bear; or accidentally walk off of a cliff while I am daydreaming; maybe I would meet a circus family and they would kidnap me and force me to hand out those fliers that nobody ever wants on the corner; or maybe I'd ma-, _but before I could finish my last thought I heard a gunshot and it scared me so bad I screamed really loud, clasped my hands over my ears, and curled into a little ball like some scared little three year old; I'm sure I looked like an idiot, but then again I am lost in some strange place, and was just mysteriously scraped by something, which was probably a bullet now that I think back.

I heard more shots and started to rock back and forth, shut my eyes tightly together, and mutter random thoughts out loud to try and block out the noise; it didn't help at help. I don't know how long I stayed like that, but soon I felt someone grab my shoulder and I screamed and sat up to try to hit the person, but I saw it was Ace; his eyes were the same as last night again and I calmed down.

"What's wrong with you? You screamed just like this morning." He said in the most nonchalant voice I've ever heard. It was now that I looked away from his eyes in embarrassment about what happened this morning, and noticed the blood on his cape-thing.

"Oh my fucking blue hamsters! Ace why is there blood on you?" I shouted; I really hated violence and blood, even though I can be a very violent person if you piss me off enough.

"Oh that? It's not my blood. It's just that stupid hare's. But he knows he can't beat me, so he left." Ace continued explaining how stupid this 'hare' was.

_What the fudge is he talking about? Rabbits can't hold guns. I guess he really is an idiot. But I'm glad he's alright. Wait- why am I so glad he's safe? It must just be because of my earlier thoughts about how he's the only person here that I know. Yeah that's probably it, _by the time I was done thinking Ace had already stood up and was dusting himself off and getting ready to go, so I decided to forget about this morning and followed him the rest of the way through the forest. We came out in front of this gigantic tower in the middle of a clearing. _How the heck did I miss this? _I thought while shaking my head at my stupidity and followed Ace into the building.

Man, I _really _hate stairs. And guess what? This entire frocking building was full of staircases! And Ace was being a jerk and wouldn't even carry me up the stairs. I can't believe this guy; I'm mad at him again. When we finally reached the room we were going to, I practically collapsed on the nearest furniture and didn't even look across the room to see this scary looking guy staring daggers into me.

"Hey Julius," Ace yelled, and dropped himself right on top of my stomach, which in turn caused me to choke out this sound that sounded like a mix between a grunt and a squeal. It was really embarrassing, but with Ace laughing like he was I couldn't help but laugh too. Well, until I looked over and saw the murderous look in that man's eyes. What was his name? I think Ace called him Julius. Dang it, I hate when I don't know people's names.

"Who might you be?" Julius, hopefully, asked in the most monotone voice ever.

"Ummm….. Well I was just following Ace because I don't know anywhere else to go." I said in a quiet voice. I was still lying down with Ace on my stomach because he was heavy and I couldn't move while I was underneath him, so my face was red with embarrassment over the fact that the first time I met this guy I was trapped underneath some guy.

"I thought she could stay here like Alice did." Ace said while I tapped his shoulder and made a gesture for him to scoot his boot. He did indeed scoot over and when he moved I took in a big gulp of air and exhaled deeply which made me sound really weird. I probably wasn't helping Ace's case any with all of my weirdness.

Julius considered me for a long while and I started squirming in my seat under his scrutinizing gaze. Finally he said, "Okay."

_That's it? Not even gonna ask me my name or anything? What kind of guy is this? I don't know if I even want to live here with him, _I thought, but my thoughts were proved wrong when Julius continued speaking.

"But only if she can make a good cup of coffee," he said this with the most serious expression on his face which surprised me greatly because I thought he was joking until I looked towards Ace and saw he wasn't laughing either.

_I have never made coffee in my life. I've never even tried any. Oh man, I cannot see this going well at all, _I thought sadly as I made my way down the stairs with Julius and Ace towards the kitchen.

Julius left me and Ace standing in the kitchen while he walked off to go do some 'work' but I'm sure he just didn't want to see this disaster in action.

"So what am I supposed to do?" I asked. I don't even care if I look like an idiot in front of Ace anymore because I know he's just a big an idiot as me.

"I don't know. I've never made coffee before," he said and started to wander around the kitchen aimlessly.

_Wow, what a great help you are,_ I thought, but took the thought back because it's not like I could do any better than him. So I picked up Ace's behavior pattern and started to just wander around hoping that I'd find something to help me with this task.

I finally found some coffee beans, but I still didn't know what to do with them so I continued to walk around. I found a coffee kettle and figured well it has coffee in the name so I guess I have to use it at some point. , so I set that on the counter next to the coffee beans. After about 5 minutes I was tired of walking and just gave up because that's what I tend to do when things get hard for me.

As I was putting up the coffee beans though, I saw on the side of the box one of the most magical words that could've appeared at that time: Instructions. I jumped up and down a little with joy and told Ace to put some water in the kettle and start boiling it. I read over the instructions like a million times and finally finished making my first cup of coffee that was hot and unsweetened; I felt so accomplished.

I brought the coffee to Julius, well actually Ace brought the coffee to him because Julius had went all the way back to his office, and I'm not very good at carrying things up stairs so I gave it to Ace so I wouldn't spill it everywhere. Julius looked at the coffee with a funny look on his face; he looked like he was constipated. He finally took a sip and his face scrunched up in a way that looked like he might throw up; my chances at being able to stay here weren't looking so good.

"34." Julius said and set the coffee down. He then picked up a clock and a screwdriver and continued what he had been doing for the past however-long-he-was-up-here.

I just stood there and waited for an explanation to his answer, but when I saw that I wasn't going to get one any time soon I turned to Ace. He looked at me with somewhat sadness in his eyes and told me I failed.

"Failed? Well then where am I supposed to go?" I asked to either Julius or Ace, whichever would answer me first. Surprisingly it was Julius who answered.

"I don't care where you stay. But with coffee that awful I definitely don't want you around here." After he said those really mean words to me I felt like beating him up a bit, but I figured that he could kick my ass pretty bad so I just brooded and walked out the door.

Ace caught up with me after I had been walking down the stairs for a few minutes and finally got outside. "I thought of somewhere that you can stay!" he said excitedly and grabbed my hand dragging me towards the woods.

"Wait! I don't want to go in there with you. We'll get lost again and I don't want to wake up again with you hovering over my head and staring at me with a stupid grin on your face saying that my hair smells nice! You're a total creeper!" I was shouting by the end because I just remembered how mad I had been that he had disobeyed me and came near me when I told him to stay far away from me while I was sleeping. But Ace wasn't listening and grabbed my hand with a little more force and dragged me through the woods saying that he definitely knew where he was going.

We ended up sleeping in the woods again.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the late update, but school comes first. So now I introduced Julius and I'm not going to make Kat stay at the Clock Tower so just forget about that. And Alice goes back to her world instead of staying like she does in the manga so I guess it's kind of an AU story. Anyways, hopefully I can update by Friday because there's lots going on in the next few weeks so I won't have much time to write some chapters.


	3. A New Place to Live

Disclaimer: I don't own Heart no Kuni no Alice. I only own Kat.

Kat: What a lame disclaimer. -_-

Me: Shut your face hole. So my disclaimers aren't that flashy. Who cares? They get the job done.

Thanks to SweetzJunkie, NekoKat3, and DreamsOverTheMoon for reviewing. You all get free cars. Just wait 10-12 years for them to arrive at your house. :D

* * *

><p>Apparently Ace got the hint yesterday because when I woke up this morning he was still on his side of the tent. I smiled in relief, and after looking out of the tent flap and seeing it was almost noon, I decided to just wake him up myself. I scooted closer to him and went to wake him up, but something stopped me when I saw his sleeping face.<p>

_He's so cute when he's sleeping. Well, I guess he's cute all the time, but he looks so innocent while he's sleeping, _I could feel my face heating up, so I shook myself and left the tent before he could see me looking at him while he was asleep. Actually, I was doing the same thing I yelled at him yesterday for doing.

I stood outside of the tent and stretched in the warm sun. I was still wearing the same clothes I was wearing when I fell from the sky or whatever, and had yet to take a bath, so I was sure I smelled bad.

_Ace hasn't said anything about it yet, so it must not be too bad yet. I sure hope the next place we go to has a bath I can use, and a bed to sleep in. I really hope that I can stay in the next place Ace takes me, _I was too distracted with my thoughts of bubbly baths and fluffy pillows that I didn't hear Ace sneaking up behind me, and I really wish I had because he started tickling me.

Unfortunately for him, I **HATE** when people touch me. I screamed as loud as I could-which was loud enough to make Ace let me go-and then I turned around and slapped him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled at him as he rubbed his face where my hand had left a red mark.

"I was just trying to make you smile because you seemed pretty angry at me yesterday and last night." Ace said. He gave me the most adorable puppy eyes in the entire universe, and normally I would've melted under that stare, but I was not in the forgiving mood right now. But I wasn't exactly heartless and I didn't yell again.

"Well, just don't touch me like that again without my permission. I really hate people who just randomly tickle-rape me." I sighed, and went into the tent to start packing everything up. Ace came in and helped me pack everything and took down the tent. We did this in silence. Ace started leading me-not by the hand this time-to wherever we were going. I know that usually I would be happy for the silence, but it felt like this was an awkward silence instead of a comfortable silence.

_I wonder if I did something wrong. Maybe it was because I hit him, and then yelled in his face. Nah, that couldn't be it. He wouldn't get so mad just because of that. Or would he? I've only known him for like 3 days; I can't just assume I know everything about him. Damn, I hate having to apologize to people. But maybe I can get him to start talking again without having to say those dreadful 2 words. Alright, plan 'Get Ace to Forgive me Without Him Realizing That He's Forgiven me' shall now commence! _I declared this plan in my head, and scurried up a little further so that I was almost walking beside him.

"Oh, um, hey Ace. I have a question." I said this trying to peak his curiosity, but he just continued staring forward and payed no attention to me.

_What a jerkface! How dare he just ignore me like that? Okay then, time to bring out the big guns, _I cackled evilly in my head as I devised a sinister plan that would surely get him to talk to me.

"Ow, ow, ow! I think I stubbed my toe on this gigantic rock! Oh, I can feel myself losing strength. I see a light. Is that you grandma? I'm coming. Oh, Ace please help me. This is so serious." I layed it on real thick. Lucky my 'friend' forced me to sign up for drama with her last year. I figured this was absolutely fool proof, but Ace just kept walking. I scrambled up quickly before he left me in this forest, and when I caught up to him, I was sorely pissed. I ran ahead of him and stood directly in his path.

"Okay, Mr. Pouty-Face, I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning and slapping you. And for indirectly labeling you as a tickle-raper. I guess I overreacted a little bit, and for that I'm sorry. Just please talk to me again." I could feel my pride wither up and die as I was saying this to Ace, but after I was finished and saw him start to smile I felt a little better. Well, until he started busting out laughing. He reached his hand out and ruffled my hair. I shoved his hand away and backed up until I hit a tree.

"Wow, you really don't like to be touched. I should be the one apologizing. I was just trying to think of a way to apologize because I thought you were mad at me. But since you've already apologized I guess I don't have to. Anyways, we're here." Ace shoved his way through a particularly large bush, and I followed suit. I didn't even bothering to get angry about what he just said to me because I knew it wouldn't be worth it. Besides, I want to know where I'll (hopefully) be staying.

"HOLY SHITCAKES!" I yelled as I gazed upon a gigantic pink castle that was covered with hearts.

"Do you not like it?" Ace asked assuming that my gaping mouth and dinner-plate eyes were a sign of anger or disappointment.

"Hate it? How on earth could I hate it? It's a freaking castle! Is this really where we'll be staying?" I said this in a rush. I was really excited that I might be able to stay in this castle.

"Yeah, I'm sure Vivaldi will let you stay with us. This is the Heart Castle. Vivaldi is the queen. I live here too, well when I'm not sleeping in the woods. And Peter White also lives here. You should watch out for him though since you don't like to be touched. I'll warn him of your touchaphobia, but he might not heed my warning seeing as how you're so pretty." Ace explained all of this to me as he led through a beautiful garden. I blushed heavily at his compliment, but hid my face by looking at the ground and watching my feet.

"S-So you live here? Then how come you were sleeping in the woods?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Well, I'm the Knight of Hearts, I go around and kill people that I'm hired to kill. I also help Julius collect clocks while I'm at it." Ace said this with a smile.

_Alright, Ace's Danger Rating just went up like 47%. This guy is seriously creepy. I mean, who smiles while they're talking about killing people?_ As I got lost in thought about Ace's job, and how he sounded like he could totally be a mobster-hitman kinda guy, I ran into someone. I looked up to see who and screamed bloody murder at what I say.

"What's the matter Kat?" Ace asked innocently as if he couldn't see what I was seeing.

"This girl doesn't have a face!" I screamed and ran to hide behind Ace. Ace looked at me funny. Well, I would've looked at me weird too after I had just made a big deal about not liking people touch me and then ran over and hugged Ace like this. But it doesn't technically count as a hug because I'm hiding from a scary thing, so he can't say anything.

"Well, I guess it would make sense for you to react like that. I think Alice acted the same when she first saw the servants. Okay, let me explain. In Wonderland there are people like me and Julius who are role holders, but then there are people like this girl who don't have a role and therefore don't have a face. Get it?" Ace said this as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Well it wasn't! What kind of insane world was this where there were people walking around with no faces! I mean, how could they breathe? But I certainly didn't feel like getting a lecture from Ace about how insane everyone in this world is, so I just nodded my head and let go of his cape.

As soon as I let go, Ace grabbed my hand and led me deeper into the garden. I would've protested, but I just wanted to get the heck away from that creepy person. But unfortunately as we practically ran through the rest of the garden I saw a lot more of those weird faceless servants. I thought I was getting a little used to them when we finally got out of the big garden, but I was still trying to push that girl's faceless image out of my head so I guess not.

When we left the garden Ace led me towards the front of the castle I guess. And I was right! We walked through the big heart-shaped doors, and Ace once again grabbed me and then led me to the left. We went up a flight of stairs, through some more doors, and came to a stop in front a fancy door with carvings of hearts all over it. Ace knocked 4 times. What a weird number of times to knock.

"Who is it?" a woman's voice called from inside.

"It's Ace." he replied. There was some shuffling from inside the room, and when the door opened my mouth gaped open once more. A very beautiful woman was standing in front of us. She had curly hair and an elegant dress on. She was also wearing a crown, so I figured she was the queen Ace had mentioned earlier.

_I'm standing in front of a real freaking queen!_ I thought in excitement. As I thought this she snapped her head towards me, and my excitement faded as quickly as it had come. _She looks so mean._

"Who have you brought to us this time?" she asked in a demanding voice.

"This is Kat, uh, what's your last name?" Ace asked. Now the she-devil was looking at me. I fidgeted.

"It's Deck. I'm Kat Deck." I spit this out through clenched teeth and balled my hands into fists. I couldn't stand my name! It sounded so stupid! My name was supposed to be Kat Middles, but of course my dumbass mom had to write down the last name of her boyfriend at the time on my birth certificate. And he isn't even my real dad! She has no idea who it is! She is such a tramp! But worse than that, she wouldn't even take me to go and get my name changed, so now I have to tell people my name is something as stupid as this. I can't wait until I'm 18 next year, then I am so going and changing my name myself. Maybe I'll even change my entire name. Yeah, make it something cool like Striker X. Yeah that sounds perfect. Well, if I ever leave this crazy place then I can, but until then I'm stuck with this idiotic name.

Wait. They don't know what my actual name is. I could've told them my last name was Middles, or anything I wanted, and they would've believed me because who's gonna tell them otherwise?

"Damn it! I'm such a fucking retard!" I yelled, unknowingly out loud. After I realized I had said this out loud I looked at the two adults next to me and got extremely uncomfortable under their stares. Well, not so much Ace's because he just smiled dumbly at me as always, but Vivaldi looked as if I had just got naked and started doing the tango with an Old Navy store mannequin; she looked horrified.

"Ace! How dare you bring such a filthy mouthed child into our pure castle?" she said. I sighed because I knew that I was gonna get kicked out of here as well. Why do I have to be so unlikable?

"But Your Majesty, this girl has come to this castle to get your advice and help on how to become more of a lady. As you can see she's in desperate need of your help. She's unkempt, unpleasant, and uneducated." He explained this like he already had it all planned out. And what was with these insults? He's got some nerve.

"Is this true?" she looked to me, and I glanced at Ace. Seeing him nod his head slightly, I nodded mine too. She smiled, and hugged me. I clenched my fists and ground my teeth to prevent an outburst similar to this morning. When she let me go, I summoned up the best smile I could produce and apparently the smile was pleasant enough to get her approval because she smiled in response and turned to Ace.

"Lead Kat to her room, and make sure she has whatever she needs. And Kat," she turned her attention to me, "I'll see you in the morning to begin our training in lady-ness."

"Yay!" I said with mock enthusiasm and Ace chuckled. Vivaldi smiled again and walked back into her royal room.

"Well, it's good that you get to stay here." Ace said, and I glared at him because I'm sure he knows how much I'm gonna hate my 'Lady Lessons" tomorrow.

"Sleep with one eye open." I growled under my breath, and Ace shut up. He led me to my room, and left when I told him I was going to take a bubble bath. Well, he left after offering his services to help clean my back in the tub. In response I slammed the door in his face.

Now I was soaking in the warm water and felt like I was in Heaven. I stayed in the water thinking about absolutely nothing, until my fingers began to prune and almost all of my bubbles were gone. I dressed in the silk heart pajamas that one of the servants had left for me and climbed into my bed. I yawned.

_Today has been pretty weird, but I should probably just expect weirder things to happen from now on. I didn't even meet that Peter White man that Ace said also lived here. Oh well, I'll see him eventually; maybe tomorrow during my Lady Lessons. Ugh, I can't believe that bastard Ace had the nerve to tell Vivaldi I needed to be more of a lady. But I guess if it gets me a free stay in this big castle then I can grin and bear it. _I snuggled into my fluffy pillow more and fell asleep dreaming that Goku had asked me to help him gather the Dragonballs with him, and then I discovered I had totally awesome Super Saiyan powers.

Yeah I dream about anime people, sue me.

* * *

><p>AN: So obviously I didn't get tt update Friday. And then I had to go to AWA so I didn't get a chance to update that weekend either. Sorry, you may punish me :'( But it's a 4-day weekend from school, so I decided to giver you this beauty, which is my longest chapter so far, and a little filler. So I hope you aren't too mad at me.


	4. A New Favorite

Me: I don't really think I need a disclaimer on this small chapter, but I'll put one anyways.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Heart no-

Ace: Wait, wait! Let me do it!

Me: Ummm, okay.

Ace: ... What do I say?

Kat: Ace! You're such a moron. You just say that you don't own anything.

Ace: But I own lots of things. Like my sword, my cape, my boots, my-

Me: I can see this is going to be a while. So anyways, I don't own anything from Heart no Kuni no Alice. I only own Kat.

Kat: Hey! Nobody owns me!

Me: Oh yeah? Well, I'm pretty sure I just said I do and I'm writing this story so just suck on that!

* * *

><p>I was just about to summon Shenron to grant my wish after collecting all of the Dragonballs with Goku and all the other characters that had joined us, but some smartass thought it would be fine to climb into my bed and put his arm around me. As if I didn't know who it was. I'm seriously going to kill Ace right now. I quickly turned and jumped on top of the peeper, effectively making him unable to move. I was about to yell, but it wasn't Ace. So I screamed and scrambled off of him.<p>

"Who the bloody fuck are you? And what in your fucking twisted perverted mind would make you think you could climb into my fucking bed and put your fucking arm around me?" I yelled at this strange man. I stared at his white hair. I couldn't really help myself, it was amazing. And when he opened his eyes I almost squealed in excitement. His eyes were red! Oh my gosh! Red eyes and white hair guys are always the hottest guys in any manga or anime! And now there was some actually pretty hot guy (just like Ace and Julius, wow lots of hot guys around, am I sensing a pattern?) that had dyed his hair white, and had done something to make his eyes that sexy blood red that I just can't resist.

I forgot all about his pervertedness and my touchaphobia (I'm forgetting about that a lot nowadays; I may even be cured by the time I leave this place), and I jumped on top of him and hugged him in a death grip. He was startled at first, but got over it very quickly and hugged me back. I was getting a little uncomfortable, but as soon as I saw his hair again I got over that and squeezed him again.

After probably a solid 10 minutes of hugging him I let go and stared at him with wonder.

"What's your name?" I asked in a quiet voice. I didn't want anyone to wake up and see me in my bed with a strange guy.

"I'm Peter White. And can I take it that you're Kat Deck?" he said. He seemed to be blushing, but it was dark in this room even with the lamp that was next to my bed on. I stared at this man. He had rabbit ears on his head. I reached up to pull them off because I always thought I looked cute in rabbit ears. I pulled rather hard and Peter let out a scream.

"Why are you pulling on my ears?" he asked as he rubbed his head. Did he glue them on or something?

"I just wanted to wear them for a little while." I said and reached to grab them again, but he grabbed my hand to stop it.

"They're really my ears. See?" he twitched his ears a little. I almost died right there. Guys with animal ears or tails are the second hottest guys in any manga or anime. How could this guy be so perfect? He's like my ideal boyfriend. I couldn't help it, and hugged him again.

"You're the best! I can't believe you even dyed your hair and made your eyes red somehow." I told him.

"I didn't dye my hair or do anything to my eyes. This is natural." he explained. I mini fainted into his arms. He shook me a little and I regained consciousness.

"You're so perfect." I said in a kinda creepy way, but he didn't seem to mind and his face turned red. I was sure he was blushing now. The only problem with this adorable man was that he decided to visit me in the middle of the night when I was bone tired. I yawned and decided I wasn't able to stay awake any longer, even if I was in the presence of this god-like creature.

"I'm so tired." I said. I layed down to drift off into the world of Dragonball again, but Peter put his arm around me again. I know this man is drop dead gorgeous and all, but it still feels weird with him holding me while I'm asleep.

"Okay, you may be the best, but for tonight you have to leave so I can sleep. I'll see you tomorrow I hope." I was leading him out of my room, and with absolutely no courtesy slammed the door in his beautiful face.

What can I say? When I'm tired I don't care who you are, but if you're interrupting my slumber (especially if I'm about to wish for a gigantic chocolate strawberry from Shenron) I'm gonna kick you out of my room. Or kick your ass, whichever I'm feeling more up too. Anyways, once again I drift off into slumber. Only this time my dream is set in the Yu Yu Hakasho universe and it involves a very hot rabbit guy with shining white hair and sexy red eyes.

Peter is my new favorite person in this world.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah Peter is one of my favorites. If you can't tell, I'm pretty much basing everything that Kat says or does off of myself and how I would react in Wonderland. And if I saw Peter I would definitely hug him forever. Anyways, this is just a sort of extra chapter to show how Kat meets Peter. And I changed the pairings in this story because it was originally going to be Blood or Ace, but I really don't know who I'll pair Kat up with now. So right now it's a mystery. If I can't decide in the next few chapters then I'll post a poll and let you guys decide, but anyways reviews appreciated and any constructive criticism is welcomed and flames will be put out with a bucket of water. And be sure to favorite this amazing story! ;)


	5. Costume Party, part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well except for Kat.

Kat: Wow, you are soooo creative when it comes to these things.

Me: Nobody asked for your opinion missy. Now get back in your cage. I own you! Muahahaha!

Kat: Whatever -_- *walks off*

Me: No wait! You can't leave! I own you. Obey me!

Ace: Anyways... Thank you to HallowBlue for reviewing

* * *

><p>Kill.<em> Me. Now.<em> These were the words I mouthed to Ace while Vivaldi was giving me another lecture about how ladies should keep their elbows off the table. I nodded in response when she asked me if I understood now, and she smiled back at me.

"You are just adorable little Kat! We are most pleased that you chose to spend your stay with us, and we're even more thrilled that you'll be attending the costume party at the amusement park with us this evening." Vivaldi said as she elegantly strode through the palace garden. She was dressed in a simpler dress today, but it still shone with brilliance in the morning sunlight with every step she took. I was in complete awe at her astounding beauty, but when she mentioned a party my mind collected itself and I looked to Ace-whom I had deemed responsible for me in this crazy world-and gave him a questioning stare. He replied in a hand gesture I had come to understand was his way of telling me that he'll explain to me later.

So now I am stuck learning how to dance properly so that I wouldn't shame myself at the party. I hate dancing, mainly because I'm so awful at it. Vivaldi made me practice with Ace and I kept stepping all over his feet. Once I even tripped and fell backwards on a rose bush; Vivaldi scolded me, and Ace just laughed his pretty little head off.

"My feet are killing me!" I whined when my lesson was over and the queen had retired to her room to get ready for the party.

"Well they have to feel better than mine. Your feet must be made of steel or something to hurt that much." Ace said while rubbing his feet with a pained expression. But that look of pain didn't stop me from punching him in the arm for insulting my big feet.

"So are you gonna tell me about this party or what?" I asked, lying down on a bench and looking at the sky. It was sunset so the sky was tinged with an amazing variety of colors.

"Sure, we've got about an hour or so to kill before we have to get ready to leave." Ace said slumping down in his chair at one of the tea party tables to get more comfortable.

"Well basically it's just gonna be a costume party at the amusement park. And yes, that means you have to dress up too," Ace said cutting off my question when I opened my mouth to speak. I made a pouty face, but I know that resistance is practically futile in the place so I just gave it up.

"The amusement park is that place with the cat-man that you told me about, isn't it?" I questioned him.

"His name is Boris, and yes. It's where that man Mary Gowland lives too. Try to remember their names because if you don't I'll be the one the queen gets mad at and then I'll have to sleep in the forest again." Ace chuckled lightly, but when he mentioned sleeping in that forest I sat up rather quickly-I almost fell off the bench-and pierced him with a glare.

"Are you saying that you weren't actually lost when we spent the night in woods, and that you were just hiding from Vivaldi?" I asked, lacing menace into my sentence with every word. He looked pretty surprised at my change in mood, but I still hadn't told him that I was diagnosed as "bipolar." But come on, what do doctors really know?

"No, no, no. I promise that when we were lost I seriously couldn't find my way out." Ace said waving his hands in front of his face frantically to try and make me believe he was telling the truth. I eyed him suspiciously, but finally lay back down to catch some Z's before I had to get dressed.

It felt like only 5 minutes had passed, but when I awoke instead of my wonderful world of color I found darkness that you could drown in.

I blinked my eyes a bunch to get the sleep out of eyes, and when I sat up I was faced with Prince Charming. Literally. Ace was standing in front of me in his knight outfit, but it was different somehow. He looked more like royalty and his armor shone even on this starless night. I noticed he was looking at me funny. That was when I saw the outfit he intended for me to wear. It was one of those frilly dresses that only look good on Vivaldi.

"Hell no." I said as I looked him straight in the eye. He smirked slightly, as if my defiance was something he expected. Well, I guess it was kind of expected because I had been saying the same thing to Vivaldi for the past 3 days during my lessons when she tried to get to dress up all frilly and girly.

"You don't have a choice. Vivaldi said you had to wear this, and be my princess tonight. So go ahead and put it on." He threw the dress at me and I caught it with reluctance.

_Why would Vivaldi want to torture me like this? I don't think I've done anything bad enough to make her force me to wear this…. this….. abomination. Maybe she figured out that I ate the last apple tart. No, there's no way that she could've figured that out because I blamed Ace. It was the perfect crime. What could have possessed her to even make me try to wear this? _I thought all of this as I slumped into my room to change. I know that I probably could've fought it and got something else to wear, but really what else could I go as? This is really a last minute thing.

I stood in front of my floor length mirror and held the dress in front of me. It wasn't exactly bad looking, and it wasn't as big as the kind of dresses that Vivaldi wears that poof all out on the bottom. The dress was red (of course) with long sleeves that covered my hands a little bit. It had a belt looking thingy at the waist that had the four signs that are on playing cards on it. The belt was actually pretty cool. The dress was silky and it felt cool against my skin, but I still don't know if this is my type of dress. I let my eyes roam over the dress one more time when I found the flaw that would get me out of wearing it.

The dress covered my feet entirely and even hung one or two inches more on the ground because of my shortness. There was no way I could wear something this long. I would be tripping all night, and I don't even want to imagine how I would dance in this thing. But I would feel bad for not wearing it when obviously Vivaldi had went through so much trouble to pick out something that would look good on me. I sighed and thought over the possible ways to fix this.

"Guess I'll just have to trim it up a bit." I said to myself as I reached into my bedside table, and found the pair of elegant silver scissors. I have never hemmed up a dress-or whatever it's called-before so I just kind of guessed and cut a big chunk out of the bottom. I guessed wrong.

When I went back to the mirror to look at my handy work my face fell at the sight in front of me. I had accidentally cut too much off and now the dress was short enough to show my ankles. I almost let out an exasperated cry and was gonna give up and just not go, but I remembered something that my so-called best friend had showed me in a magazine once.

_Yes that's perfect!_ I thought to myself-but really who else could I think it to? I sat down on the bed and got busy. For some reason I was pretty good at this which is odd to me because I couldn't even hem the dress right and now I'm over here cutting it up like I'm some kind of freakishly talented fashion designer.

I put on my finished masterpiece and then put on the make up which had been set up on my dresser to pretty myself up. Well, I guess this kind of counts as prettying myself up. I just hope that Vivaldi agrees. I wouldn't want to have to spend the night in those awful woods again. Memories of hooting owls, rustling tree branches, and footsteps outside of our tent made me shiver and so I hurried to finish the make up.

I finished and stood in front of the mirror smiling proudly at my reflection. I gave myself thumbs up for the job well done and stepped out in the hallway to find Ace pacing outside of my door.

"There you are! We're leaving in like 10 minutes! What took you so-," his sentence was cut short when he got a good look at my improvised outfit. His shocked expression I expected, but when he started to look angry I got scared again like when that hare guy came and Ace fought with him. The look terrified me, but I swallowed the lump in my throat and explained how I had accidentally cut my dress wrong and then had to improvise. When my story was over he looked a little more like his usual goofy self and I relaxed a little bit.

"You should've called over one of the servants to help you if it was to long." That was all he said before he grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hallway towards the stairs leading outside.

"Wait! I need to adjust your costume too, so that we're still matching." I said and pulled out some of the red paint I had found. He turned towards me and watched as I put some of it on his armor, a little on his face, and some on his sword.

"There we go. All better." I smiled and he smiled back. It wasn't an exactly warm smile, but it was a start. We walked side by side into the courtyard, and I was surprised to find out the Vivaldi was not there. I was about to question Ace, but he just led us to one of the carriages and lifted me inside. I blushed, but settled into one of the seats and relaxed. We drove off almost as soon as Ace had closed the door to the cart. It startled me that we were leaving without Vivaldi or Peter, but I doubted they would miss the party and figured they had already left.

I stared out of the window and watched the forest roll by us in a blur of indistinguishable clusters of trees. I saw the clock tower and thought I saw Julius getting into his own carriage to be off, but we drove by too fast for me to tell if it was him or not.

We finally arrived and I pressed my nose against the window to get a good view of the radiant park. The rides were all covered with shining lights and there were beautifully dressed people everywhere. Even the servants had dressed elegantly for this occasion.

"Looks like everyone here got the memo that it was a classy event except for us, right?" I said and laughed nervously. Now I understand why Ace was so mad. We're gonna looked like a pair of bums among a sea of rich people. I sighed. Well, at least I won't be the only one dressed like a retard.

The carriage stopped and the servant came around and opened the door for us. I sucked in a deep breath to try and calm the butterflies in my tummy, but it only made them flutter around worse.

_This is just like last time_, I thought sadly and found myself dangerously close to crying. I quickly blinked back the tears, glad that Ace was distracted with fixing his cape. I forced myself not to think about those people, but no matter how hard I tried I kept thinking about their taunting laughter and cold stares as if I was someone below them. As if I was dirt.

Now the tears really did come and I sat back in the seat and cried into my hands. Ace saw me crying and told the servant to leave and close the door. When he was gone, Ace scooted over to me and put his arms around me. He held me and even though most hugs are uncomfortable to me I appreciated this one and hung onto Ace like my life depended on it. I softly cried into his costume. I probably smeared my make up into it.

"It's gonna be okay. I don't think that people will think you look that bad." Ace said softly into my ear. I stopped crying for a moment to process his words. Then I started laughing. He actually thought I was crying because I thought people weren't going to like my costume! Oh well, I guess it's better than him knowing the real reason. He had another one of his famous cutely confused looks on his face, and I smirked up at him.

"Thank you for cheering me up." I whispered and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed bright red, and I laughed again. I wiped my eyes and pulled a mirror out of the little pouch in the carriage.

_Well the make up didn't smear too badly. That's good. It actually looks a little better like this. I like it_, I thought and smiled at myself and gave a tiny wink towards me in the mirror. When I looked at Ace I saw a little bit of make up on his outfit, but it was hard to see it really. But just in case I took out some more of the red paint and put a little bit over it.

"Perfect." He said and grabbed my hand to lead my outside into the dazzling lights. I nodded and took a deep breath. The butterflies were gone, and I was feeling a lot better. I stepped outside of the cart and immediately all heads turned to look at me.

Scratch that last statement. Now the butterflies are fluttering so much I just might throw up.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the late update. I'm trying to get on a more regular update schedule, but my teacher gave me like 6 projects to do in like 2 weeks so I've been busy. I've also been playing COD to try and get my stats up because COD: Modern Warfare 3 came out last night! :) Anyways, I have like 3 more chapters already typed up and I was gonna put the second part of the party up today, but first I wanna see what people think Kat's costume is. Anyone who guesses right gets a virtual cupcake. And anyone who guesses close or just plain reviews gets virtual cookies! So review!

(Hint: Her costume still has to do with Ace's original knight costume, and she's still a princess. There's just a kind of twist in it.)


	6. Costume Party, part 2

**Disclaimer:** Okay I'm tired of doing these, so from now on I'm sure everyone should know that I do **_not_** own Heart no Kuni no Alice. The only thing I own is Kat.

* * *

><p>So I stepped out of the carriage and everyone started looking at me. Yeah I think that was where we left off. So now the story continues!<p>

I felt my face heat up, but lucky for me Vivaldi had gotten there sooner than we did. She ran up and hugged me, exclaiming how cute I looked. For once I was actually glad for her enveloping hug; it protected me from the curios stares of the other party goers.

"Come, let us introduce you to everyone." Vivaldi grabbed my hand and led me through the crowd to a long table lit up with lights and the smiling faces of some of the hottest guys in the world! Well, in my world at least, I'm not so sure about this world.

"Umm, hey." I said and did a little half wave thing. Vivaldi laughed richly as did some of the other guys at the table. One of the guys that laughed immediately caught my attention. He had animal ears! And he had this whole pink but punk rock and not girly pink thing going on that made me almost start drooling. I mean for Pete's sake! How hot can the guys in this world get? I think I'm just gonna stay here forever.

"Go and sit! The meal is about to begin." Vivaldi encouraged me and shoved me a little in the direction of the wondrously hot punk rock cat. I sighed contentedly and sat in my seat with more graciousness than I probably have in my entire life. I mean, if I want to get a hot guy around here I guess I should start acting all goody-goody and princessy and like a damsel in distress and, well, like a wimp. It was gonna be hard, but I think that I could do it by watching Vivaldi. I'm a pretty good adapter if I do say so myself.

I took my eyes off of the cat for a moment to gaze at the other table sitters. Yeah, that's right, I called them table sitters. I mean I only know like four or five of their names so what else am I supposed to call them?

There was some other guy with rabbit ears at the far end of the table. I guess he was kinda cute, but nowhere near Peter or Mysterious Cat Guy status, so I looked next to him where two boys were sitting. It took me a few seconds, but I realized they were twins! Yay! Everything is better with a pair of twins! The guy next to all of them was some stern faced looking guy with this weird top hat on. He was staring right at me; it was weird so I diverted my gaze to the other end of the table where my little Heart Palace crew sat next to Julius. I waved at Julius and he just sent that same grimace towards me that he had when he tried my coffee. Well, you know what screw him if he couldn't get over a little bit of bad tasting coffee. I scoffed his glare off and continued looking at the last group at the table. The last guy I looked at sat at the head of the table. He looked to be about middle-aged with his hair braided and a scruffy face. He looked very cheery and that made me smile too.

As soon as I finished my evaluation of the table sitters, food was served! I almost bounced with joy, but shrunk in fear from the look Vivaldi sent my way. So instead of wolfing down this delicious selection like I wanted to, I ate with dignity and kept my clothes clean. Nobody even gave me weird looks like I used to get when I ate! I guess those girly lesson were actually working. Who would've guessed?

Desert was served, it was eaten, the table sitters made small talk, and finally they all looked at me and the twins asked the question I knew they had all been dying to ask all night: "What's with your outfit?"

All eyes were on me. I'm pretty sure I died for about three seconds until Boris (I had come to learn his, and all the others names during the course of dinner.) nudged me to see if I was okay. I gave him a quick look and began telling my story.

"Well, you see, I had accidentally cut my dress too short after trying to hem it up, and I didn't know what to do so I improvised a little. Before I had come to this world I had this really cool vampire princess costume and so since I couldn't think of anything else I decided to make the dress look like that. Of course the dress doesn't look exactly like what I wanted, so I cut up the sides a little to make it looked ripped and then put all this make up on my face so I would look dead. And then Ace was a knight so I put some "blood" on his costume." I had explained all of this in one breath, so I paused for a second, took another breath, and told the rest of the story. "So the concept for our outfits is that Ace is my knight in shining armor, but he couldn't save me in time from whatever horrible predicament I had been in. So I died, hence the make up that makes me look dead."

Everyone at the table stared at me creepily and I felt like my face was covered in lava because of how hot it was getting under their stares. Thankfully Peter saved me though with his sudden outburst.

"But Kat, I'm supposed to be your knight! Not him!" Peter whined and shot an angry glare towards Ace, who smirked in this weird way that made him look like a player.

"Well maybe next costume party you can be my knight." I suggested sheepishly.

"This wasn't supposed to be a costume party." Julius stated with this badass expression on his face that made me hate him. I shot him a death glare, but he just went on sipping his precious coffee.

_Bastard,_ I thought with malice, _He's just lucky that I can't kill people with my mind or he would so be a pool of Julius slime by now._

The rest of the night went on without any problems. I danced with just about all of the guys (I kinda felt like a slut, but it's not like I made out with all of them so I forgot about that feeling), Mary played his violin for us; until Blood shot it up with his gun (Did you know that guns just come of nowhere in this world? Because I didn't, well, until tonight. It freaked me out! It took Vivaldi like an hour to calm me down.), and at the end of the night I went back to the Heart Palace and got a good night of sleep.

_Wow, today was pretty uneventful compared to all the rest. Or maybe I'm just getting used to all the craziness around this place. Who knows?_ I thought and fell into a nice dream where Mario and I had to make the world's largest meatball sub or King Kong would blow up all of the cheesecake warehouses on earth.

I was enjoying a victory pie with Mario when this weird guy with an eye patch interrupted it. Who was this guy, and how did he get into my dreams? Guess you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm such a dirty liar. I promised to update this regularly and my updates are the most random ever. You all have permission to punish me. I promise I'll keep trying to get my procrastination under control. Also I want to apologize because this is my shortest chapter (besides the filler). I still need a Beta if anyone is interested. I mainly want one to help me keep my grammar and spelling under control. I also don't want my character to be a Mary-Sue, so if someone could help me stay away from that path I'd be ever so grateful! Anyway, like always, hope nobody seemed to OOC and reviews/constructive criticism is welcomed. :)


	7. I had a Nightmare I think

"Who the heck are you?" I asked a little pissed off. I mean how dare this eye patch guy just come in the middle of my dreams like that? He hasn't even said anything to me yet and I've already decided that he's a jerk.

"Excuse me, but my name is Nightmare. Not eye patch guy or jerk." he said with a little angry tick mark on his head.

"I never called you that." I said crossing my arms over my chest defiantly. _At least not out loud,_ I thought smugly.

"You don't have to say it out loud. I can hear your thoughts stupid." Nightmare said. I looked at him with a blank expression. I don't think I've ever heard such a lame insult in my life.

"I heard that!" he yelled at me. He wasn't that scary. He was really thin and pale, like he was sick all the time. _I'm sure I could take him if I felt like it, _I thought to myself, or well scratch that I guess it was to myself and Nightmare. He glared at my comment, but cleared his throat to speak properly.

"Do you know what you're doing here?" Nightmare asked me seriously. I had this weird feeling and suddenly took back my thought about being able to beat him up.

"Well, I just kinda fell here." I said lamely. He looked kinda exasperated with me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I meant, why did you out of everybody else in the world get to come here? Haven't you ever wondered that?" he asked me.

"Well yeah of course I did when I first got here, but lately I've been kinda busy and I hadn't really thought about it much." I confessed, and then added, "Why? Do you know something about it?"

He laughed a little, "Of course I do. I'm the one that brought you here."

"What?" I yelled at him, "How on earth could you do that?" His facial expression fell at the sight of my hopeful eyes. I guess he was expecting me to be angry or shocked or practically anything other than how I was right now. Excited beyond belief.

"Umm, why do you look so excited? Shouldn't you be wondering how to get home or something?" he asked nervously.

"No way! I want to know how you managed to perfect inter-dimensional travel!" I yelled and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Well, I couldn't really tell you even if I wanted to." He said slowly and unsurely. My face fell as suddenly as it had brightened up.

"Oh." I said and pouted a little, but remembered one of his earlier questions which I did still want an answer to. "So why did you bring me here?"

"Because you didn't like your other life. You were miserable there. I just saved you from a life that you already hated." Nightmare explained.

"I didn't hate my other life!" I shouted at him and explained, "I mean it was kind of awful there and nobody seemed to like me towards the end of my stay, but it's not like everything was horrible."

"Well then I guess you can go back if you want to." He said with a shrug as if he it wasn't a decision that could change my entire life.

"How?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, it will be your decision. At the end of this month I'll simply ask you which world you prefer. But if you leave you can't come back." He warned me.

"I only get a month to decide?" I asked. He nodded towards me. I thought about it for a minute and figured it wasn't that bad of a deal, so I nodded my head in agreement. I then got up and tackle-hugged him. He landed on his back and I stayed on top of him hugging his waist thanking him over and over for this wonderful choice.

I was having fun torturing him, but suddenly he started coughing up blood! I screamed and jumped off of him. I started bowing and apologizing repeatedly, but he just shook it off and said it was okay.

Suddenly I awoke in my bedroom with a jolt. I couldn't remember what I dreamed about which was really weird because I always remember my dreams. All I could remember was something about a pirate and inter-dimensional travel. Oh, and it may have been a nightmare, I definitely remember something about that. I forgot about the feeling as I got dressed and ready for yet another day in this Wonderful Wonder World.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So yeah I know this chapter is super short, but I didn't want to combine the other chapter I have with it because then it would be super long. And I read on Wiki that Nightmare can read minds so that's why I put that in there. I also put in the fact that she's there because her old life was awful because I've read lots of stories where that's the case so I figured that's why everybody gets to go there. And finally, I didn't want to do the thing with the vial like Alice so she just has to tell him what she decides at the end of the month. As usual sorry for any OOC or Mary-sue-ness (hopefully there wasn't any) I'm looking for a Beta to help me with that stuff. Reviews and constructive criticism please! :)


	8. A Day with Boris

"Why are you dragging me? I'm following you willingly so there really isn't a need for you to try and rip my arm out of its socket." I grumbled to Peter as I snatched my hand out of his death grip. I really don't like people touching me. Those people at the costume party should be glad I didn't decide to break their happy little dancing necks when they decided it would be fun to practically toss me around to one another while we were dancing. Stupid bastards.

"Oh, sorry Kat. I just want to get there as fast as possible and I figured that holding your hand would make sure you don't fall behind." He apologized and then started looking all sad for some reason.

"Um, that's okay. It's nice that you wanted to make sure that I wouldn't fall behind." I said with the most sympathy I could muster at that point. I figure if I'm gonna be in this world for a while I might as well be nice to the people who actually like me. He started smiling again and turned around and started walking again, thankfully this time without grabbing my hand.

In case you're wondering, we're going to the Amusement Park today to hang out with Boris. It caught me by surprise today when Peter suddenly wanted to take me. I had figured that Ace would take me.

_Now that I think about it, though, Ace has been acting really weird around me ever since that costume party. I wonder if he got food poisoning or something,_ I wondered, even though I seriously doubted it.

We arrived at the Amusement Park and were instantly greeted by practically all of the servants in the park. I actually only jumped a little at their faceless faces; I guess I'm more used to this place then I thought.

They left shortly after escorting me and Peter to Boris, and I would be a total liar if I didn't admit that I was happy that they left. I guess Boris noticed my little happy sigh of relief because he grinned at me in this weird way that made me feel like he could read my mind. I just smiled back in a real innocent way.

First we went on the biggest freaking roller coaster I've ever seen in my life. Boris explained that it would be best to get it out of the way before lunch, and at the very top we could see the entire park. I'm usually not a roller coaster type of person, but I have to admit that somehow riding with Boris made it a lot more fun. At the very top we paused for a moment and I could see everything in the park. It was really fantastic. I could also kind of make out some of the other territories I had visited. The only one I saw that I hadn't been to was some mansion on the other side of the forest, but I didn't have much time to think about it because at that moment we went flying back down. I wasn't expecting the sudden plunge.

"SWEET BABY JESUS!" I yelled as my hands went flying into the air from the force. Boris laughed at my exclamation, and against my will my face turned bright red. I'll get him back later for this.

After a couple more roller coasters, we had a nice lunch and me and Boris talked to each other while Peter went back to the Heart Castle for some business or something. He was a pretty interesting guy to say the least, although if I'm being truthful most of the time I was staring at his ears. I'm really weird about guys with animal ears; okay to be more honest, I'm a big pervert when it comes to them. I berated myself for thinking certain "things" while he was talking and was thankful when we finished lunch and he continued to show me around the park.

We finished riding the tea cup ride and were heading towards the ride where you get strapped down and spin around so fast you feel like you're being sucked into the seat, but those twins from the party jumped out of some bushes and started squirting me and Boris with water guns! And then they started laughing and ran off! Boris started laughing too. Well, until he saw my expression that is.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Those. Little. Shits." I said every word with a deep intent to commit murder, and glared at Boris. "Give me a water gun."

Boris seemed to hesitate for a moment, but after another glare he gladly gave me a water gun and grabbed one for himself. I started to run in the direction those fucking little punks had run as soon as he handed me mine.

_They're going to die. They don't know who they're messing with,_ I thought to myself. I ran through some of the forest. My clothes were totally soaked and they stuck to my skin in a really uncomfortable way. I growled again and ran even faster. Boris was just barely able to keep up with my pace, but he kept up, probably more to keep an eye on me instead of to get revenge.

Those brats weren't as smart as they thought they were because I found them in a little under five minutes. They were just standing in the middle of a clearing in the forest smiling proudly.

"What in the name of Hell gave you the dumbass idea to squirt me with your water guns?" I asked with a violent tone. They seemed a little shocked at how mad I was. Unfortunately for them though, they haven't even begun to see exactly how mad I am. "It's because of you little bastards that I'm gonna have to wear another dress! My wardrobe is very limited in this world and even though I was able to convince Vivaldi to let me wear jeans most of the time, my wardrobe is still filled with fucking frilly dresses! All of my jeans are currently being washed." It was here that I gave them a real death glare and prepared my gun to fire. "IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT I'M GONNA HAVE TO CHANGE INTO A GODDAMN FRILLY MOTHER FUCKING DRESS!"

I yelled and the boys seemed to be too shocked by my words to move, but that just made them easy targets and I began my reign of fire. Eventually they snapped back to reality and went to hide behind some bushes. Boris dragged me into cover as well. A few moments passed when nobody fired, but soon those dimwits started firing at us so me and Boris stood up and fired at them with no mercy.

I'll admit that I may have overreacted a little at having to have to wear a dress, but my anger was slowly subsiding. Soon I found myself laughing and not aiming for their little faces as much. After a few more minutes everyone was out of "ammo" and we called a truce because I was afraid they would pull out their real guns.

We laughed and went back to the amusement park to continue my tour of all of the rides. Boris lent me some clothes and I changed as fast as I could. I never apologized to Dee and Dum, I remembered their names from the party, but it was their fault so I shouldn't have to apologize.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked really good in these punky clothes. Even though I was wearing a pink shirt it had this nice design on it and the colors went well with my blueish-black hair. The pants were a little long because I was a couple inches shorter than Boris, but I just rolled them up (I'm never going to try hemming something again). I put my hair into little pigtails and clipped my long bangs to the side with a skull clip one of the servants had given me so that my grey-blue eyes were clearly visible. I've always loved my eyes. I think they're my best feature, but ever since that fucking jackass from my world said that to me I always hid them.

_I wonder how everyone will react to my sudden change in appearance,_ I thought to myself as I stepped out of the little dressing station into the bright sunshine. It seemed way brighter when my bangs weren't covering up my eyes. Boris and the twins looked at me up and down for such a long time that I started to blush and fidgeted under their gaze.

"W-What? Do I have something you need?" I said trying to regain my cool and not caring attitude. Boris saw right through me though and just smiled his approval.

"Onee-chan is so pretty!" Dee and Dum exclaimed together and ran to hug me. After that I basically wrestled them to escape from their grasp. After I was free I started to argue with Boris about why he had not come to my rescue. This went on for a while before we got back to the rides.

Before I knew it the sun was starting to set and by the time I took notice it was already night. I shivered at the cold wind and Boris got me a jacket to wear.

_How in Hell is he not wearing a jacket when he has those shorts and a belly shirt on?_ I wondered, but my thoughts were settled when he got a thick jacket for himself. _Aww, he gave me a jacket first even though he was cold too. That's so sweet._ I smiled at him and he smiled back as he escorted me into a nearby carriage.

He sat next to me on the ride back to Heart Castle (I didn't know how to get there myself and he said it wouldn't be right for his guest to walk home anyway) and we talked and laughed the whole time. Even though he was so close to me I didn't get uncomfortable or blush the entire ride. Although as I was getting out he did grab my hand and kiss it. I blushed at that and he smiled at me very sweetly and told me to come by again sometime soon.

I watched as his carriage rode off of the property and when I turned around Ace was standing by the doors to Heart Castle and staring at me. I walked over to him happily. I haven't been this happy in a long time, and I was going to enjoy it.

"Hey Ace! Why didn't you come to the Amusement Park today? I thought for sure that you would want to ride all of the rides with me." I said casually as we began walking through the castle and towards my room.

"Yeah I guess I should have come. Maybe then I would've noticed how close you and Boris had gotten." he said in a low voice so I couldn't quite hear him, but I had very sharp hearing and heard every word. What he said made my insides hurt like I had been stabbed and I wanted o ask him what was wrong, but he had that serious look in his eyes again that I hate so much.

"What was that?" I asked pretending not to notice. Luckily he didn't repeat it.

"Nothing. I was just saying that I wished I could've gone too, but I had some business to take care of." his eyes were normal again. I think Ace is bipolar like me.

"Aww well there's always next time." I smiled, and I noticed a scowl cross his face but as sson as it was there it was gone again so I figured I had been seeing things. "Anyway tomorrow we can hang out more right? Plus you still have to take me to see the last territory. that mansion place."

"Okay. We can do that tomorrow." he smiled and I relaxed. We talked a little more about what we both did that day until we came to my room.

"Well this is my stop." I said and laughed. He didn't quite get the joke.

"Alright, well, goodnight." he said and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I said before I could stop myself and quickly reached out and grabbed onto his cape. I blushed at my sudden outburst and quickly retracted my hand. "U-Umm, w-what I meant was, you still promise to take me out tomorrow right?" I stumbled over my hasty excuse.

"Yeah. I pinky swear." he said and took my hand and forced it to do the little pinky swear ritual of twisting your pinkies around each other. I took a death breath to calm my nerves.

"It's a date then." I smiled and before I did anything else stupid, I turned around and walked into my room closing the door behind me. I sighed and threw myself onto my fluffy bed.

_Just what the heck happened to me back ther_e_? _I wondered as I began to change into nice and soft pajamas.

* * *

><p>AN: Long time no see. Anyway I want to let you know that I put a poll up on my profile for who Kat should end up with. I know it's a little early and she still hasn't properly met Blood so you might want to refrain from voting until I post the chapter after this where she meets Blood. Also I went back and edited some of the last chapters because I noticed some inconsistencies in the story, so those are fixed now. Oh and also I noticed that I hadn't properly described Kat's appearance yet so for now I just kinda gave you a not-so-descrptive description of her. She'll be better described later on, but if you want a reference for how she looks I loosely based her appearance off of Mato Kuroi from the Black Rock Shooter OVA. Hope you liked this chapter. I wanted it to be long to make up for the last chapter. I'm trying to show more of how she reacts with each of the guys in the next couple of chapters. Until next time! :)


	9. Bloody Hell, part 1

"Ace why did you wake me up so early? I wanna go back to bed." I complained loudly as I ate my breakfast in the dining hall. The sun was barely up which meant it was way too early for me to be up.

"You said you wanted to visit the Hatter Mansion today right? Well I figure the earlier we get there the earlier we can leave." Ace said eating a piece of toast.

"I do wanna go, but not if it means I lose my precious sleep." I mumbled and finished my breakfast. I stood and sighed, but I can't really change Ace's mind. I walked to my room and got dressed in the most casual thing I could find. I yawned and left to go find Ace.

When I finally found Ace he was already waiting by the door, and he was decked out in his knight outfit, sword and all. I looked at him in question, but he either didn't catch my look or chose to ignore it because he just smiled and started to lead the way.

We ended up taking a "shortcut" to the Hatter Mansion, so it took us over an hour to get there instead of the normal 20 minutes. I was pretty pissed by the time we got there.

We walked up to this huge gate and I was surprised to see the twins and Boris standing around the front of it. I was even more surprised to see that the twins had these huge scythe looking things in their hands. _Scary_, I thought to myself.

When Boris looked over and saw me he smiled really big and him and the twins ran over to see us.

"Hey Kat! What's going on?" he said and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Not much. I just wanted to see the Hatter Mansion since it's the only territory I haven't visited yet." I explained. I was trying really hard not to yell at Boris for touching me. I'm working really hard to get over my touchaphobia while I'm in this world since it seems that everybody here is the type to just run up and glomp the hell out of you without warning.

"You'll love it here onii-chan!" Dee exclaimed and Dum nodded his head vigorously in agreement. _Onii-chan? When did that happen,_ I wondered, but I just smiled in response to his statement. It was then that they grabbed my hands and began to drag me towards the gate. Ace and Boris just strolled casually behind us as if I wasn't being practically kidnapped.

When we were inside the gates, and I had a chance to see the Hatter Mansion for the first time up close, I couldn't help but let my jaw drop. This place was freaking huge! I mean it still didn't compare to the Heart Castle, but it was bigger than I thought it would be. And it was really luxurious looking. I sighed knowing that today I would probably have to put my 'Lady Lessons' to use.

"Hey! Are you two slacking of again?" yelled Elliot, the not-as-hot-as-Peter-but-still-okay-looking-rabbit-guy.

"No! We were just showing onii-chan around!" shouted Dee.

"Yeah, she wanted to see the territory." shouted Dum in the same manner as his brother.

"Hi Elliot." I said to try and get him distracted from the twins. He looked ready to kill them.

"Oh hello Kat. It's nice to see you again." he said in a very polite manner. _He must be bi-polar or something_, I thought.

"Yo Elliot!" Boris yelled as he approached us; Ace just nodded his head in greeting. They sure did take their time getting here.

"Oh, so I guess you all decided to come." Elliot said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well actually, Boris was already here when me and Ace showed up." I said with a smile, but on the inside I was just burning up to scream at him. I mean, what does it matter if we all came together? Who the hell does he think he is?

"Okay, well come on Kat. I'll show you around. You two," Elliot pointed at the twins, "Go back and guard the gate! You're not paid to stand around and chit-chat." The twins sighed and groaned, but eventually left along with Boris.

"Okay well let's head inside." Elliot said with a smile again. I nodded, but glanced at Ace. He had barely spoken this entire time. I was kinda worried so during the whole tour I stuck close to him and tried to initiate conversation at every opportunity. But sadly he would only give me a brief answer, if anything.

_Well whatever! I'm tired of trying. If he wants to act like a pouty bitch the entire time, it's his own fault. I'm really trying to get him to enjoy this really cool tour, but he just wants to sit around and sulk over nothing. Argh! It's so frustrating. Why the hell did he come if he wasn't going to enjoy it anyway? It would probably be better with Peter. Okay, that's the final straw. If I'm willing to resort to that clingy rabbit(even if he is sexy), then there is just no hope. I hope his hamster gets eaten by a dragon or something, and then when he comes and tries to talk to me about it, I'll get to act all moody and distant to him and he'll see how it feels! Yes, this plan is fool-proof._ While I was ranting on and on in my head about the diet of dragons and if they would really eat a hamster, Elliot continued to show me and Ace around the mansion.

First, he showed us the library, then the dining hall. After that we went to see all of the rooms upstairs. He showed us a bunch of other stuff too, but as stated before, I was too busy ranting to myself in my head. All I really remember is all of the elegant decorations and how expensive everything looked. I was scared to touch most of it because if it broke I can guarantee that I wouldn't be able to afford to have it fixed.

Around lunch time we finished the tour so we went to the back yard and sat around a nice little table outside. We were served tea by the servants(who I've grown accustomed too and don't even flinch when they come around anymore)and we even got cookies and cake. I chomped down on my food in delight. I watched Elliot eat this cake that had little carrot decorations all over it. I giggled at that sight.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"Nothing. I just like your cake. The design is very fitting for a rabbit like you." I said with absolutely no ill intentions, I even said it in my friendliest voice ever. But for some reason he tensed up and dropped his fork. Ace looked at me and back at him; he looked ready for a battle or something.

"What?" I questioned innocently enough.

"I'M NOT A FUCKING RABBIT!" Elliot shouted and went llama-shit crazy. He picked up the cake and threw it. Honestly, I couldn't help but think what a waste of cake that was. But back to the main point- Elliot has a really bad fucking temper! Before I knew it Ace was over beside him with his sword drawn. Elliot was breathing really heavily and trying to calm down by the look of it. Ace turned and smiled at me like for the first time since we got to the mansion.

"I figured you would say something about his rabbit ears." he said and smiled wider. Elliot's ears twitched and he grabbed Ace and threw him across the yard. Then one of those magic guns appeared and he started to shoot at Ace! I was seriously freaking out by then. Ace had his sword drawn and him and Elliot started fighting. I just sat there not knowing what to do in this situation; I'm not a big fan of fighting, contrary to popular belief. Especially when that fight involves somebody that I care about. I started to shake and my breathing got more rapid. I was about to start hyperventilating or screaming or something, but then somebody made them stop just by uttering a few words.

"Elliot what's with all of this racket?" asked a deep voice. At the sound of that voice Elliot immediately stopped shooting and put his gun away.

"I'm sorry Blood." Elliot apologized and his ears drooped a little.

"You should know better than to act so rude in front of our guests." Blood said and smiled a little. He seemed a little evil, and I had the feeling that this day was far from over.


	10. Bloody Hell, part 2

So basically last chapter I came to the Hatter Mansion with a grumpy Ace; met up with Elliot but used my detective skills to deduce he was not as hot as Peter; had a nice little tea party, well until I called Elliot a rabbit and he flipped the fuck out; then Blood came out of his secret hiding place or whatever. And that's where we left off. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hello Miss. Please excuse my friend here for his outburst. My name is Blood Dupre, and I've heard yours is Kat Deck. Such a pretty name." he showed me a toothy smile, and I probably would have melted at the sight of it, but I know a fake smile when I see one. Also, he was so different from what I had heard about him and what I remember about him from the party. I didn't really trust him, but I smiled nonetheless because Vivaldi had engraved it into my brain to be polite all the time. Damn woman.<p>

"That's okay. I was just shocked, but I'm fine now." I lied through my teeth, my heart still about to bust right out of my chest. I unleashed my death grip from the table and played with the fray on my dress to try and calm myself. The servants started to file over to the table and pick up the broken dishes and straighten things up a little. One of them tapped Blood on his shoulder and pointed at my dress. I looked to where he was pointing and noticed a huge stain on the front of it covering most of my stomach.

_Today sucks!_ I yelled in my head.

"Here, let us take care of that for you. One of my workers will lead you to a changing area and find you something to wear while they're getting that nasty stain out." he took my hand and I saw Ace tense up. I was lead to one of the servants and they took me from there into the huge mansion. I sat quietly in a huge room for about 10 minutes with some weird nightgown looking thing on before the servants came back with something decent for me to wear. I was worried at first about what they would give me to wear, but I shouldn't have been. They gave me some sweet looking skinny jeans that were white and covered in the different house symbols and a white long sleeved shirt.

I walked out of the room and started to just wander around the mansion. I didn't really want to go back outside with all of them; plus, Elliot didn't even show us half of the rooms in this place. I took it upon myself to go and snoop through these unseen rooms. I was not impressed by the rooms we weren't shown. Most of them were just empty bedrooms or storage closets.

_What a bummer. It would have been cool if I could find some kind of secret passageway or something. I was sure that some kinda huge place like this would have something like that_, while I thought about how cool it would be to find something like a secret passageway and have to find a hidden treasure and go on an adventure, I wondered into a semi-interesting place. I had found a study.

"Whoa!" I said quietly at all of the books piled high up to the ceiling. I immediately started to look through all of the different collections of books the fantastic study held without bothering to see if anybody was inside or anything. I was disappointed in my finds though. I shouldn't have really expected it, but I was hoping to find some books from my world , but all that was here were different tales, history books, and other assorted stories pertaining to this world. I hung my head in disappointment, but I guess I shouldn't be all that sad because now I can learn more about what this place is like. I brightened up at my change of thought and grabbed the first history book I saw.

_Hmmm, The Roles of Those Living in Wonderland__. This seems interesting. I mean I may as well understand what these role things are if I plan to stay here._ I stopped thinking right then and paused for a minute. _Wow, that's probably the first time I've ever contemplated actually staying in this world. I guess it is kind of cool here and I would miss my friends I've made here if I went back. Maybe my subconscious is trying to tell me something. Who knows? Oh, I wonder if they have a psychology book here or something._

I distracted myself from the sad thoughts of leaving everybody from one of my two worlds by searching for more books. I found three more books that piqued my interest and turned around to go and read them, but guess who decided to show up? Blood Dupre, and he was wearing a rather cocky smile.

"Do you always just go through other people's property without permission?" he asked in his sexy voice, but I resisted his charm as best as I could.

"No. I didn't know I wasn't allowed to just look through these. It's not like I was taking anything." I said quickly, and breathed in deeply to calm my nerves again. Something about this guy just got me all worked up.

"Well, while it is true that you weren't stealing anything, it still isn't right to just wander around somebody's home and touch their stuff." he said walking closer to me. I flattened myself against the shelf and prayed to whatever god may exist that he didn't come into my bubble because I might snap. He smiled once again at my uncomfortableness, and right before he got too close to me for my comfort he changed paths and went to lean against a desk that I hadn't noticed earlier.

"Well fine then. I'll just put these back and go." I retorted and shoved the books rather harshly into the bookshelf and turned around quickly, only to find that Blood had left his post at the desk and was walking over towards me. He had a mock frown on his flawless face. I immediately pressed back against the shelf again.

"It's even worse when you disrespect my stuff and just throw it back where it goes. It's not very nice. I think I'll have to get something from you in return for the horrible behavior you have shown while here." he said slyly and continued to stroll over to me.

"What kind of horrible behavior are you talking about? I only came in here without permission and "threw" your books back on the shelf." I said crossing my arms over my chest and demanding to know what I did wrong.

"Well that's only two things. You also showed up unexpected, caused a disturbance in my peaceful tea garden, and didn't even say thank you for the clothes I let you borrow." he said as he grew ever closer.

"Well sorry, but I'm not finished with my Lady Lessons yet. I guess we haven't gotten to that lesson yet." I replied in my usual sarcastic and snide self. That seemed to be my last chance to escape.

Suddenly, I could feel his body pressing mine against the shelf that I had earlier wanted to be so close to, but now I wanted to be as far from it as possible. He grabbed my hands so that I couldn't hit him and stared into my eyes.

_Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God! What should I do? Should I call for somebody? Would anybody even hear me in here? What is he going to do to me? Why didn't I leave earlier? Do I want him to do something to me? _this last thought shook me up inside as I debated in my mind what I should do in this situation. My heart was thumping so loudly in my chest, though, that I could barely hear my thoughts.

He leaned closer and I decided to let him take me if he wanted to do so, but at the last moment he squeezed me really hard. I screamed and kicked him in the shin as hard as I could. He backed up and yelled at me. I was scared that he was going to do something even worse to me before anybody could save me, but as soon as I saw Blood reaching for his gun, Ace and Elliot busted into the room. They found me crumpled up in the floor, still pressed up against the shelf, and on the verge of crying. Blood had already stood up and was acting like I didn't just kick him with all of my might.

He looked calmly at Elliot and asked him the most monotonous voice I had ever heard what he was doing there. That was when Ace lost it. He grabbed his sword and in a flash he was on the other side of the room trying to fight Blood. Elliot and Blood had both drawn their guns and were shooting at him. I sat against the shelf and brought my knees up to my chest as I watched them fight over something stupid like me. Soon the twins and Boris came into the room as well. The twins ran over to try and stop Ace and protect their boss, and Boris came over and picked me up. He carried me out of the room and the mansion.

By the time he stopped running with me we were in the forest outside of the Hatter Mansion's property. He looked at me and wiped the tears that had fallen off of my face. I smiled at him and stood up.

"I'm sorry." I said sadly. It was all my fault they had started fighting. I should have just let Blood do whatever he wanted with me so I wouldn't have caused so much trouble. Boris patted me on my head and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back with all of my might, not wanting to let him go. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, but soon we heard rustling and pulled away in time to see Ace stomping over to us.

He looked at me in an odd way. I couldn't tell if he was happy, sad, or angry. He was weird that way. I could never really read him like I could other people. Boris nodded at him in some kind of silent guy code and left me alone with him. He came over and bent down on his knees in front of me. He grabbed my face lightly and checked to see if I was hurt anywhere and sighed in relief after a few seconds. He stood up again and ruffled my hair in that way that I've told him a million times annoys me.

I smiled and grabbed his hand. We walked back to the Castle in silence, and it was very nice. I was surprised the Ace would react like that; I was surprised that I didn't feel uncomfortable in this silence; but I was even more surprised that we didn't get lost on our way to the Castle. We arrived just in time for dinner and I gladly welcomed the hot meal considering I barely got a chance to eat anything at our little tea party. I made small talk with Peter and the queen about my trip to the Hatter Mansion, but I made sure to leave out the more dramatic parts.

After dinner I let Peter escort me back to my room after hearing all evening about how it wasn't fair that Ace got to take me everywhere and he barely got to do anything with me. We walked through the corridors talking rather loudly and laughing at what the other would say. Peter didn't seem that bad of a toucher like Ace had made him out to be. Of course he would glomp me and cling on to me at random moments, but there were times like now when we would just talk and have fun. My conversations with Peter were my favorite because I could be my own weird self around him without him thinking I was crazy.

When we got to my room, I turned to say good night to him, but he was staring at me with a very serious expression.

"Kat, I don't know what happened today, but whatever it is you shouldn't let it get you so down." he whispered to me. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and then walked down the hallway like nothing had happened.

I stood dumbstruck outside of my door for a few minutes, but eventually went inside to ponder my thoughts in a nice bath.

_Man, what a crazy day! I think today was the craziest day I've had out of the entire time I've been here._ I said to myself as I finished going over today's events in the tub, and got dressed in the comfortable silk pajamas. I yawned and slipped into bed. I was so exhausted that I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_I wonder what will happen tomorrow,_ was my last thought before drifting off into my random dreams about anime, zombies, and that weird eye patch guy again. All I remember is him saying something about 3 weeks before I drifted into total unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I got a new computer! This chapter was really fun to write in a weird way. I tried to include something about how she reacts to all of the guys. Oh, and Kat has been in Wonderland for about a week and a half now, so she only has a little time before she has to decide either to stay or go. Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile. It could determine the end pairing. ;)


	11. Karaoke Contest

**A/N: **Sooo sorry for not updating for like forever! I wrote a really long chapter to make up for it though. It's my longest chapter so far. I also made it a little less dramatic than the most recent chapters have been. Also I warn you for a little OOC in this chapter.

* * *

><p>"Aww c'mon Kat! It'll be so much fun." Boris and the twins pleaded right in my ear. They have been begging me to help them set up a karaoke competition since they heard me singing some while wondering around yesterday. And it doesn't help that I've been letting them listen to some of my music I had with me on my iPod when I fell.<p>

"For the last time no!" I yelled and hurried away from them. I wandered into the dining room in time for lunch and gladly sat down to enjoy my warm meal. I was just digging into my second helping of soup when I looked out of the window and noticed Boris and the twins holding up signs saying 'Please Kat!' and 'It'll be fun!'

I choked on my spoonful of burning hot soup, effectively burning my throat and tongue in the process. Not to mention receiving a death glare from Vivaldi and a comment on my manners. I mumbled out an apology and excused myself quickly. I burst through the front doors to see Boris helping Dee decorate another poster.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said not so quietly. Dum came out from behind a corner and grabbed my wrist. Dee jumped up and grabbed the other one. "What the fuck do you think you brats are doing?" I growled menacingly. They just smiled in a seriously freaky way.

"This is the only way Kat." Boris tried to explain while keeping his distance from me. "Please, please, please do this with us! You're probably the only person in this world who could get all of the role holders to come and participate."

"I doubt that I have that much importance in their lives." I said, although my blush did not help my defense.

"But you do Onee-chan!" Dee insisted.

"Yeah, everyone loves Onee-chan!" Dum agreed. Their smiles were less creepy now and more sincere, which made me lower my guard.

"Fine." I finally sighed in defeat. _I guess it could actually be a little fun._ I thought to myself.

"Yay!" the three shouted in unison.

"You go and gather the participants, and we'll set up the stage in the Amusement Park. The show starts in about 3 hours." Boris yelled as he hurried off through the woods with the twins at his heels. I stood dumbstruck in the door, but quickly went back inside.

_I hope it doesn't get dark soon. So far the days have been pretty normal, but for the past couple of days things have been getting all out of whack. Oh god, who should I get to take me around the territories? I still don't think I could get anywhere without a guide. I could ask Peter, but he's getting steadily clingier. And then there's Ace. He hasn't mentioned anything about what happened at Blood's last week so it should be okay. But won't it be really awkward when I go and ask Blood to the Contest? No! I have to do this! Be brave Kat! _I smiled and headed towards Ace's door and knocked loudly just to be sure he would hear me.

When Ace answered he was just in his pants. I blatantly stared at his chest for a few seconds before snapping back to reality and looking back up to his amused face.

"Good morning Kat!" he said smiling.

"It's not morning. It's like 3 in the afternoon. You should know that. You were at lunch with everybody!" I explained to him.

"Oh yeah that's right. I guess I was so tired I came in here and went right to sleep." He rubbed the back of his neck and continued to infuriate me with his dumb grin.

"Oh well. Anyway can you take me around the territories? I need to invite everyone to this Karaoke Contest that Boris and the twins want to hold." I explained briefly. As I was talking Ace went back into his room to get dressed and I hesitantly followed after. His room was pretty bland. It was the standard red room like all of them in this Castle, but other than that it was pretty normal for a psychopath like Ace.

"Yeah I can take you." Ace said. He slipped on a shirt on and walked quickly back out of the room.

"We better not get lost either Ace!" I shouted after him. "We have a strict schedule so you better stay focused." He laughed and just nodded in response. Before leaving I quickly told Peter and Vivaldi about the contest and where we were going. Vivaldi almost had a heart attack and kept ranting about all the cute stage outfits she had for me and her. I just nodded nervously and slipped out of the room quickly when her back was turned.

"So where do you wanna go first?" Ace asked me. I thought this over for a second.

"I guess the Clocktower. Julius probably won't want to go anyway, but we should still ask." I said, and begin following Ace closely.

We walked for about only 20 minutes before we arrived. I was inwardly impressed that Ace listened to my instructions and didn't wander off randomly and stayed focused. We walked up the tons of stairs to Julius' office. When we got there he was, as usual, at his desk fixing clocks.

"Hey Julius!" Ace exclaimed happily as we walked into the center of the room. Julius looked up briefly and sighed when he saw us.

"What do you two want?" he asked in a tone that seemed half irritated and half welcoming. His tone confused me, but I didn't dwell on it because I had things to do.

"We came to invite you to our Karaoke Contest!" I said with an honest smile. Julius looked up from his clocks to listen to me. "it's gonna be at the Amusement Park. You don't have to sing, but the songs that are going to be playing are mainly songs from my iPod that you've heard. Well I guess you could get Mary to play music for you on his violin, but I don't think you would want that. It starts in about 3 hours."

Julius looked like he was weighing the pros and cons of this all in his head. After a while he finally agreed to go. He wouldn't say whether he was going to sing or not, but I seriously doubt he'll be singing.

When we got back outside it was still bright and sunny. I sighed in relief in my head; at least the time was keeping steady. We quickly headed for the Hatter Mansion, even though I was cringing on the inside of having to visit that man again.

"Hello Kat." Elliot greeted me with a smile; he simply glanced at Ace. "What brings you here? I hope you're not looking for the twins. Those brats have been skipping work all day!"

I laughed nervously. "Actually I came to talk to you about that." He looked surprised and gestured us inside the mansion. We were seated at a small tea table and were served tea and small cakes.

"So what's this all about? A Karaoke Contest? Well, those three would think of doing something ridiculous like that." He sighed, and munched on a piece of carrot cake. "Well, I'll talk to Blood about going. He has a lot of work to do now, but I'm sure we'll be going."

"Going to what?" a deep voice sounded form behind me. My blood froze and I couldn't move. My heart was pounding in my ears as I listened to him get closer to our table. When he finally sat down he looked at me like I was nothing and quietly poured himself a cup of tea. I balled my hands into fists at my sides, but other than that I didn't show any emotion towards him.

"There's going to be a Karaoke Contest at the Amusement Park tonight." Elliot said around his cake.

"A contest, huh?" Blood mumbled and sipped at his tea eloquently. "What's the prize?"

"What?" I said. My voice cracked a little when I spoke and I cursed myself in my head while I drunk some of my tea. I saw Blood's mouth twitch in amusement; God that man pushes all of my buttons the wrong way. Everything he does or says makes me want to take his stupid hat and throw it into a fire and watch his face twist in agony at the site of it being turned to ash. I laughed maniacally inside my head at the thought.

"If it's a contest it has to have a prize, right?" he explained softly; like he was talking to a four year old.

"I guess so, but we don't have one." I sighed. _What kind of prize could we have?_ I thought.

"I have an idea!" Ace finally decided to open his big mouth. I prayed he would say something that wouldn't involve me in any way. "How about whoever wins gets to spend the whole day with Kat?"

I could kill Ace at this moment.

"What a nice idea! I will really try to win now." Elliot said. Ace nodded his head in agreement.

"Interesting. We'll be there." Blood said standing and walking out of the room.

My life sucks.

"Welcome one and all to our first annual Karaoke Contest!" Boris yelled to a crowd of faceless servants. Julius, Mary, and Pierce sat in the front row together because they had been labeled the judges. Julius looked uncharacteristically interested; Mary was complaining about how he wanted to play his violin when he sang- which is the exact reason he was deemed a judge; and Pierce was struggling to stay awake while glancing around wildly. "We have a great show for all of you tonight. All of the role holders have prepared a song to sing while competing for our fabulous prize. A whole day to spend with Kat Deck!"

That bastard just had to say my last name. I sighed and stepped away from the stage. All of the role holders decided to sing after learning what the prize was. Vivaldi and Peter both had mini seizures after learning. Vivaldi went on saying something about girl time, and Peter mumbled some disturbing things that I don't want to think about. Everyone was dressed fancily, and unfortunately that meant I had to be too. Except Vivaldi helped dress me so I couldn't pull a stunt like at the costume party.

I was dressed in a silky red shirt and skirt. They were both laced with black stitching and lacey hearts. The skirt was uncomfortable because it came to mid-thigh on me. It had originally dragged on the floor, but Vivaldi decided to have more than half of it cut off. When she cut it, it left jagged looking edges. I had on silk black gloves that went up to my elbows they were cool and felt nice. My shoes were fortunately left alone so they were just my plain black converse, and my socks went up just high enough to hide under my skirt. They were alternating colors of red and black. My hair was up in a simple messy bun on top of my head. I thought I looked kind of like a pirate.

Boris finished telling everyone the line-up for the night, and everyone clapped as the show started. The twins were first they started out singing a slightly recognizable song, but got distracted halfway through and started screaming instead of actually singing. They didn't get a good mark from the judges.

Next was Vivaldi, who sung a hilarious version of Material Girl. The judges gave her decent markings and I sighed in relief. Maybe I wouldn't be spending a girl's day with her now. Next was Boris. He sung a lot better than I would have imagined. He sung But It's Better if You Do by Panic! At The Disco, and totally rocked that song. He got the highest mark so far. I found myself hoping we would spend the day together. We would probably just hang out at the Amusement Park or something anyway.

I was up next. I don't even get why I had to sing since I was the prize, but Boris and the twins insisted. I sung C'mon by Panic! At The Disco because I loved the tune, and I've always sung that one best. I was kind of mad because when I was done the judges didn't give me a score because it didn't matter what I got because I was the prize. That made me mad for two reasons: one, what was the point in singing if I wasn't even getting a score; and two, now I now it's not possible to win myself for a day. I sighed a walked off stage to sit with the others in the crowd. Boris had saved me a seat next to him and I sat there to watch the others.

Peter was next and sung Mad as Rabbits by Panic! At The Disco. I laughed while he was singing, but unfortunately he wasn't very good and got pretty bad marks. I consoled him when he sat down crying about how now we couldn't play Cuddles and Kisses. I didn't even ask about that one. Elliot was after Peter and sung The Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance. He was pretty good too, and got a score almost as good as Boris'. I smiled inside thinking that I wouldn't have to deal with any pesky people tomorrow. The only contestants left were Ace and Blood.

Ace walked out onto stage in his usual knight outfit._ Why doesn't he every have to dress up?_ I thought enviously. He sung The Piano Knows Something I Don't Know by Panic! At The Disco. Everybody was speechless while he was singing, especially me. His voice sounded amazing. It reminded me so much of Brendon Urie's voice that I was about to lose it. When he finished everybody cheered for a long time. He got the highest score so far. He walked off stage with a smug smile in my direction. I blushed, but mainly because I was still imagining his voice.

_I'll probably be spending tomorrow with Ace. It wouldn't be that weird if I did. We spend so much time together anyway. All I have to worry about is Blood getting better than him. But that couldn't happen._ I thought, but boy was I wrong.

Blood came out on stage sporting a black tuxedo with all of the card symbols on his tie. He wore his famous hat and it held fours cards with the different symbols on them too. He waited for everyone to get quiet than started singing the complete opposite song I would've thought he would choose, but he still owned that song. He sung Forest by System of a Down. This time the crowd was completely silent, but not because of how wonderfully he was singing the song, but because of the song he chose. When he finished he adjusted his hat so it was placed perfectly balanced on his head again. He smiled at the judges and that was when everybody stood from their seats and cheered for him. He earned perfect marks, so I have to spend a whole day with him but that was the last thing on my mind.

At the moment I was about to die from laughing so hard. I mean the dud was up there singing freaking System of a Down in a tuxedo! It was so ridiculous, but somehow it seemed exactly like something he would do. It would be Blood to be that one guy who sings the most ridiculous and out of character song out of everybody.

Boris went back on stage to announce that Blood had won and to wish everybody a good night. Everybody quickly departed. I said good night to Eliot and the twins before going to Blood and congratulating him on his win.

"Aren't you disappointed? Now you can't spend the day with your knight." Blood said. His voice sounded a little hoarse.

"No. You were awesome and totally deserve my attention. Besides me and Ace live together so I see him all the time." I explained. I think somebody put something in my drink because I was feeling a little too happy at the moment.

"I see." Blood mumbled. I turned to go to the carriage, but Blood grabbed my wrist. "Where are you going? I get you for a whole 24 hours. And that time starts now. You'll be staying the night with me." He said and began to lead me back to his carriage.

"Okay." I said giggling. _No! Don't giggle you idiot! Run! Run for your dear life. Who knows what will happen to you there? Go get Ace to protect you! Tell Peter to hurt him! Get Boris to claw his eyes out! Do something!_ I told myself in my head, but I just couldn't focus on anything.

"What are you doing Blood?" Ace came up and said. _Yes! My savior! _I exclaimed in my head.

"I'm taking my prize home. Don't worry I'll return her exactly like this tomorrow." Blood assured him.

"Well okay then." Ace grinned and left quickly. Blood lifted me up and put me in his carriage. _No! Ace come back you moron! Save me!_ I thought while I drifted off to sleep on the way to the mansion.

I woke up a little while later in a comfy bed. I sat up to see it was still night. I saw a figure leaving my bedroom. He turned and I saw it was Blood.

"Get a good night's sleep so you're not too exhausted tomorrow." He said and started out of the room. He stopped at the door and turned back to me. "And don't worry, I had one of the servants dress you." After that he left and closed the door softly behind him.

_What did he mean by that?_ I thought, and looked at my clothes. I gasped a little in surprise. I had been changed into a cotton pair of Hatter pajamas. They were white with black spades, rabbit heads, and top hats on them. I laughed softly at the bizarre design.

I lowered myself down onto the soft mattress and pillows. I snuggled deeper in the covers and drifted off into an unusual dreamless night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes, I was listening to Panic! while writing this which is why a lot of the songs are by them. I wanted Blood to sing something ridiculous and the first thing I thought of was System of a Down so that's why he sung that song.


End file.
